The invention relates to a telecommunications network receiver of a telecommunications network in which a stream of receiver-specific data is transmitted from a transmitter to a plurality of receivers.
In the company journal Alcatel Telecom Rundschau, 3rd quarter of 1996, a telecommunications network is described on pages 196 to 200. The telecommunications network is constructed as a hybrid glass-fibre/coaxial-cable network and serves to transmit analog television signals and digital signals, for example for telephony, video-on-demand, pay-per-channel, tele-learning etc. From a transmitter, a so-called server or a so-called head station, the digital signals are transmitted via a distribution network comprising optical glass-fibre lines and distribution networks connected thereto comprising coaxial cables to a multiplicity of receivers. So-called set-top boxes, for example, are used as receivers. The digital signals are transmitted, for example, in the MPEG format (MPEG=Motion Picture Expert Group).
The receivers are fed, for example, by means of a remote feed via the telecommunications network or via a separate power supply line independent of the telecommunications network. As a rule, an emergency power supply is provided, at least to feed at least one telephone per receiver. The emergency power is supplied, for example, by means of a battery. In particular, in the case of the emergency power supply, and also in the case of the remote supply, only a limited capacity is available per receiver.